Gajevy week 2019
by Where'sTheFood
Summary: These are my contributions to gajevy week 2019! Hope you enjoy them all! Please leave a comment! The genres will vary from each prompt but most of them will be fluff (maybe? who knows!) Chapters up: Bonus prompt day - Canon divergent
1. Bunny

Happy Gajevy week bonus day everyone! We starting to kick things off with this awesome prompt! I can't promise I'll do all prompts but at least I'll work my way to write for most of them! As always, thank you so much to Ranunculusfox for beta reading my fic :D you're awesome girl! thank you so much for all your hard work that has helped me improve so much ❤ Without further ado, enjoy this fic!

 **Bonus day prompt** : Canon divergent

 **Word count:** 1.9k (would you look at that?!)

* * *

 _Why did I agree to this?_ Levy berated herself as she finally stopped to catch her breath. The stupid bunny ears fell into her sightline as she placed her hands on her knees gasping for some air.

She felt completely humiliated! She wasn't even in the stupid bet between Team A and B so, why had she been dragged into the punishment game?

Levy had been patting Lucy's shoulder, comforting her that her punishment wasn't that bad, considering what Erza had to go through. But her hand stilled and a chill travelled down her spine the moment Gajeel stepped into the room with _another_ bunny outfit in his hands. After lots of begging from Lucy, Levy had put on the stupid bunny suit and prepared to dance to Gajeel's music along with her friend.

 _It could be worse_ , she mused when she was on the stage. No one in the audience seemed to care that the girls were not even synchronized in their dancing or that they had no clue on how to dance to Gajeel's weird song. Everyone seemed too busy booing Gajeel and throwing things at him to make him shut up to notice his dancers.

She had laughed then. Gajeel definitely had an odd sense of music. But some part of her found it endearing to see the spark of excitement in his eyes minutes before performing. And the proud smirk on his face after one of his shows was something Levy secretly loved to witness.

Then, her mood dropped drastically as she looked to her best friend dancing in her bunny suit next to her. The stupid costume hugged her figure beautifully, and suddenly, all Levy could think was how good Lucy looked and how ridiculous she felt for wearing the same outfit. Levy couldn't quell all her insecurities as they crawled up her skin. She looked down at herself, and though the bunny suit still hugged her body quite nicely, she couldn't help but feel like a small child trying on her big sister's clothes.

Embarrassment and frustration waged war in her heart, and she felt like crying angry tears for acting like a child. But the last thing she needed was to cry in front of an audience and Gajeel. She needed to get out. Now.

So, she ran. She ran as fast as her short legs and high heels would allow her to. She barely registered Gajeel's gruff voice calling her or how his singing stopped the moment she stepped off the stage.

Magnolia passed in a blur to her as a mountain of thoughts flooded her mind. Truthfully, the reason she accepted to dance was to help Lucy, but something she realized as she had put on the outfit and looked at herself in the mirror was that she also wanted to impress Gajeel.

She wanted to show him how sexy she could be.

Cute and pretty were adjectives she was used to hear whenever someone complimented her. She had yet to hear someone say she was sexy or stunning. Those were words thrown around for other females in Fairy Tail but her. And she hadn't realized how desperate she was to change that, at least with Gajeel.

She wanted more than anything to catch his eye.

But running away from the stage in tears was the furthest thing from what she wanted to do. She cursed herself. Her plan had been so stupid! She had been so stupid for even fathoming the idea that this could work! And now he would see her more like a pathetic child.

Angry tears pricked at the corner of her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

 _No, no more. No more humiliation. It's been enough for one night._

"Oi! There ya are."

 _Oh, great!_ she thought sardonically.

Gajeel's thudding steps followed his gruff voice. Levy's jaw clenched tightly. She took a deep breath to compose herself before straightening her back, still facing away from Gajeel.

"Ya know, I told ya before. It ain't easy finding someone so small." He barely contained his smirk.

Levy grounded her teeth. She hated that that phrase brought back so many memories of Tenrou Island. How she had yelled at him and ran away. How she had been attacked by Grimoire Heart. How he had come to her rescue and protected her from a fatal blow.

She hated how her heart sped up as memories flowed through her mind. She hated that he had inadvertently made her remember the exact moment when she realized she bore stronger feelings for the iron dragon slayer. Because at this point it was stupid to deny she had a massive crush on Gajeel.

"Then, stop following me, you jerk!" Levy whirled on him, wisps of blue hair lashing out with the movement and her face flushed with anger. She was frustrated at many things and she knew lashing out to Gajeel was not the solution to her emotional turmoil, but oh boy, how great it felt to release some steam.

Seemingly unbothered by her words, Gajeel removed his sunglasses and pocketed them. He was amused at her little outburst but did his best to hide it. "Why the hell did ya ran out like that, Shrimp?" He leaned into the wall next to him.

"It's none of your business," she huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

He scoffed but said nothing else. The silence stretched between them, leaving both uncomfortable with the situation. Levy finally sighed and her glare lessened in intensity.

"And what are you doing here, Gajeel?" Her tone was no longer of anger but of genuine curiosity. "Don't you have a show to get back to?" Levy's anger was slowly dissipating leaving only embarrassment in its wake. She hugged herself and looked to the ground, unable to keep eye contact with the man before her.

Gajeel noticed her change of demeanour and frowned. He leaned away from the wall to stand right in front of her. "Yeah, but-" he shrugged, "-it ain't fun without ya there, so…" His voice trailed off at the end of his sentence and now he was the one avoiding looking into her inquisitive eyes.

"Wha-?" Levy's mind froze. _Had he really s-say that out loud?!_ The way he looked away from her and the faintest blush that spread over his tan skin gave her the answer to her silent question. She wanted to laugh at how uncomfortable he looked by his confession, but she stifled her laughter.

Gajeel scratched the back of his head before sighing. "Look, 'm sorry." His eyes connected with hers and she could see the honesty of his apology.

"Huh?"

"Ya know-" he shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets, "-for dragging ya into the stupid bet. Just thought it'd be more fun with ya there." He looked away again as heat started to crawl up his neck. It was quite a feat to look at Levy for more than a couple of seconds with her looking adorable with the pink blush dusting her cheeks and sexy as hell with the red bunny suit showing off all her mouth-watering curves. There was a simple reason Gajeel took his time to catch up with her and that was because he had enjoyed the view of her beautiful ass far too much. But looking at her being so upset and crestfallen once he reached her made the sweet words stumble from his mouth without mulling over the fact for too long.

With him looking so embarrassed about what he had just admitted, made Levy's laugh burst out of her. Gajeel looked back at her with wide eyes before a frown pulled down his eyebrows. "The hell are ya laughing at, Shrimp?"

"I'm sorry, I just-" she took a deep breath, with one last giggle escaping her lips, "-thank you. For coming after me. And for cheering me up." The smile she gave him was blinding and Gajeel's heart did a funny thing in his chest from the simple gesture.

He cracked a smirk and ruffled her hair with his hand. "Don't mention it, Shorty."

His hand slid until he was cupping her cheek. Her hazel eyes locked with his red gaze. He swore he could see far more stars twinkling in her eyes than he had ever gazed into the night sky. She leaned into his hand with a sweet smile playing on her lips. Something stirred inside Gajeel when his eyes looked down at her soft lips. His instinct begged him to kiss her in that moment.

"Hey sweetheart, dance for us!"

"Yeah! Give us a show~"

Both Gajeel and Levy jumped back a step as if a spell had been lifted from them. They had been so close. Gajeel had been leaning down while still holding her cheek gently, and Levy had placed her hands over his chest to balance herself as she rose to her toes. But before their lips could meet halfway, the men on the street started catcalling Levy.

It took them a minute to pull themselves together, with their hearts racing a mile a minute and their cheeks completely covered by a furious blush. Gajeel was the first to whirl around and face the men on the street that kept shouting dirty words at Levy. He growled in warning and the men shut up immediately.

"She ain't for show, you pervs! Now get the fuck outta here or I'll beat ya'll up!" He roared and the men scrambled quickly to get away from Gajeel's sight. He huffed in annoyance with a scowl contorting his features. He had been so close to kissing Levy. Or had it been her that was close to kissing him? _Dammit, my heart won't calm down._

Laughter caught his attention and he looked back to see Levy giggling. His scowl relaxed into a soft smile just by looking at her.

"Should we go back to the guild, Gajeel?" She smiled.

He returned the gesture with a nod. "Yeah, let's go."

Gajeel shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around Levy's shoulders to shield her from the chill of the night that had already fallen over Magnolia's streets. She smiled again as she accepted his jacket that dwarfed over her petite body.

"Thank you."

Before the courage could leave him, he held her chin between his thumb and finger, placing a chaste, quick kiss to her rich lips. It was over far sooner than he would have wanted but he remained close enough to her face that her breath tickled his skin.

"Don't mention it, Shrimp," he whispered. Her smile was dazzling and he found his lips tilting up in a gentle smile.

Then, a feral grin spread over his face and before Levy could process it all, Gajeel had stooped down and thrown her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes with a surprised squeak escaping her lips.

"What are you doing Gajeel Redfox?! Put me down!" she shrieked but laughter bubbled up her chest as her tiny fists pummelled on his broad back. Her plea was only met by his low chuckle.

"What? I'm just taking ya back to the guild, Shorty. Gihi!" She couldn't see his face but could clearly hear his charming smirk on his voice.

It was just a bonus that Gajeel had the best view of Levy's perfect ass as he carried her back to the guild.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for reading :) Let me know what you think about this. In case it wasn't that clear, this is placed after the GMG tournament during the punishment game between Team A and B where Levy is forced to dance in a bunny suit along with Lucy to Gajeel's song haha I just gave it my own little twist.

 **WTF (Where's The Food?)**


	2. Music

**A/N:** Got busy with school but I'm trying to catch up with gajevy week prompts! Hope you enjoy this and a special shout out to ranunculus-fox for helping me out :D

 **Prompt** : Music

 **Pairing** : Gajevy

 **Word count** : 980 words

* * *

When they started dating, Levy worried about several things. She wondered if he would quickly get bored of her. She thought that maybe one day both would drive each other crazy with how much they bickered on a daily basis. But especially, Levy worried that their relationship would fall apart because of one important aspect.

Communication.

She knew that Gajeel had never been a man of words. Expressing his feelings had always been a tough feature for him and that he would rather beat a hundred dark guilds than to sit down to have a deep, emotional conversation. Levy was pretty sure the Iron Dragon Slayer still had troubles wrapping his head around the emotions their relationship had evoked in him.

And she feared that she would push him too far. Push him to tell her how he felt, to make sure he was as happy as she was, just to quell her own insecurities, and that that would be the breaking point before he walked out the door.

Though she never told Gajeel about these concerns, they kept circling around her mind frequently. But one afternoon, she realized she needn't worry at all.

She sat in Gajeel's living room reading through a book she had left at his place. He busied himself on cleaning the dishes after one lovely dinner together. She had insisted on helping him but he just shooed her away with a smirk on his lips and a teasing remark on her height. She huffed but complied, wrapping a blanket over her shoulders and snuggling into his couch. The comfortable silence stretched between them, only the noise of the running tap and plates being stacked up on the rack disrupting the quiet atmosphere.

Levy sighed contently. She could get used to this routine so easily. Gajeel was a wonderful boyfriend, much to the surprise of most of their guildmates. And every day they spent together, Levy felt that she was falling harder for the man that made her all flustered by just branding his sinful trademark grin.

Not for the first time, she wondered if he was as happy as her. Some part of her screamed _YES!_ Because she wasn't blind to the softness in his gaze and the gentleness in his smile that he reserved only for her. She noticed all the little actions that showed how important Levy was for him. Be it wearing a matching headband or holding her hand on the street, everyday Gajeel would do something that would make Levy's heart flutter in her chest.

But in a remote corner of her mind, she questioned if he was truly happy, as he had never voiced his feelings. And as much as she tried to convince herself that it didn't matter, that actions spoke louder than words, she worried.

That's when Gajeel's gruff voice rang through the whole place, breaking her train of thoughts.

 _You look so cute,_

 _sitting on my couch,_

 _reading and biting your lip,_

 _Shobedoo ~_

Levy spluttered. Her cheeks reddened at the sweet words she heard. She turned around and saw Gajeel still focused on the dishes with his back to her. She wondered if maybe she had misheard him. It wasn't unusual for Gajeel to sing while doing the dishes, or cooking or taking a shower. He did in fact sang a lot especially at his place. But the lyrics didn't seem like any of the songs Levy had heard before. For a moment there, she thought he was talking to her, opening up about how he felt about her.

 _I would cook dinner and breakfast and lunch,_

 _as long as you eat with me and Lily too,_

 _Shala~!_

A smile spread over her lips and she had to stifle her giggle. This was definitely not a song she had heard before. Warmth filled her heart with every word he sang.

 _And I'll buy you all the books,_

 _my short blue fairy,_

 _making you happy,_

 _is all I wanna do,_

 _Shobedoobop~_

Gajeel was happy. His voice hid none of his emotions as each letter spilled from his lips. He was as happy as she was to be together. And in that moment, she realized that maybe Gajeel didn't need to openly talk about his feelings. He used words in ways that she hadn't imagined. And he branded his feelings for her on the air between them through something so deep, incredibly romantic, and significantly important to him.

Music.

As another verse fell from his lips, she couldn't hold in her laughter any longer. He turned around and blushed furiously when he noticed that she had heard him. She jumped out of the couch and rushed to hug him tightly before he could escape to his room and hide from the embarrassment. Her arms circled his waist and she buried her face in his chest, drinking in his iron-scent as she murmured a soft 'thanks' for his sweet words.

Gajeel slowly put his arms around her, still a bit embarrassed that he had slipped and said such cheesy things with her in the same room. The smile she gave him quickly evaporated his discomfort and when she reached up to place her lips gently onto his, Gajeel felt all her love wash over him.

Unknown to her, that day Gajeel promised to himself to sing to Levy whenever he had a chance. And true to his word, on every important date, after every mission, and whenever she spent the night with him, he would sing softly to her. Sweet words of adoration would part his lips and brim Levy's heart with joy.

Gajeel was never a man of words. But lyrics, lyrics ran through his soul and showed his heart bare to the careful listener. And Levy always listened.

Because he was happy and she was happy. And Levy was grateful that she had the privilege to hear his songs every day.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for reading this! Let me know what you think about this story :) I always enjoy reading your comments even when it takes me ages to answer back!

 **WTF (Where'sTheFood)**


	3. Chocolate Milk

**A/N** : Hello again! I'm kinda in a roll since I have a bit of time before the semester starts and I must say that this prompt wrote itself super easily haha Thank you so much ranunculus-fox for betaing, babe ❤ And as always I hope you enjoy this fic :)

 **Prompt** : Children

 **Words** : 1.6k

 **Summary** : kid!Gajeel meets kid!Levy at Fairy Tail's playground - Modern!AU

* * *

She was a tiny thing, he had decided. Though as a 7-years-old brat, Gajeel wasn't much bigger than her. But she was still some inches shorter than him and she was definitely the shortest kid in the playground.

He had never seen her before. And he would have noticed her with that bright blue hair of hers. He assumed she was new at school, and well, Fairy Tail's backyard wasn't that big so every class ended up sharing the same space, something about the school being a big family or some mushy shit like that.

He concluded that this definitely had to be her first day since no one in their sane mind would sit down next to the court where Salamander and Ice Princess were playing soccer. Well, more like running around and kicking the ball as hard as they could to see how far it would go. They didn't even try to aim their shots to the stupid goal. So, everyone in school knew that it was a death wish to sit on the bench nearby.

And she was holding… a book? What kind of kid goes out to the playground with a book? _And_ sits down next to the soccer court to read it?

Before he became aware of it, Gajeel had started walking towards the soccer court. Cobra called after him, yelling something about it being unfair for him to bail out of their race against Sawyer and Midnight, but Gajeel didn't pay much mind to it. He was completely focused on dragging the short girl out of the danger zone before she was hit by one of Natsu's fire kicks.

He stopped right next to her. A rude remark about her being stupid rested on the tip of his tongue when his eyes caught the cute yellow ribbon that adorned her hair and matched her pretty dress. His mouth snapped shut at the weird fluttering feeling he had in his belly.

She hadn't noticed him yet, so Gajeel tried again just to find his voice failing him. The longer he looked at her, the harder it was to say anything. He felt stupid to be standing next to her without uttering any word at all. His hands felt sweaty for some odd reason and his face started to heat up. Dafuq was happening?

Gajeel finally looked to the side and tried to control _something,_ as he had no idea on what was wrong with him. His attention was drawn by the soccer ball bouncing off the fence of the playground and rattling the metal mesh. If that had hit Shorty…

 _Right_. Now he remembered why he was here in the first place.

He looked back at the girl who was still lost within the pages of her book.

"Oi."

No answer.

"Oi!"

She flipped the page and Gajeel was irked beyond belief.

"OI!" he yelled close to her ear and a startled squeak escaped her lips.

She wiped her head around, snapping her book closed and hugging it tightly to her chest. When her eyes landed on him, Gajeel felt his irritation dwindle a bit.

Her brown eyes met his gaze. No, that wasn't right. Her gaze wasn't as dark. The coffee his old man drank every day was brown. But the colour of her eyes was lighter, sweeter like the chocolate milk Gajeel had every morning. Yeah, it was more like chocolate milk. He was sure there was a name for that colour, but for now, he would have to settle with chocolate milk.

"Oh. Hello." Her voice was small but it was enough to startled Gajeel out of his musings about the colour wheel.

"What are ya doing?" His question came out as annoyed rather than curious but she didn't flinch at his gruff tone.

"Oh! I'm just reading. I'm new here." She stood up from the bench, flattening her skirt and extending her hand forward for Gajeel to take. "I'm Levy!" She smiled.

"No, I mean… what are ya doing _here_?" He pointed to the bench and the soccer court to emphasize his point.

Gajeel noted how friendly she was acting with him but hid his surprise. Usually, the new kids would scurry away from him. With his red eyes and pierced eyebrows and nose, it was more often than not that Gajeel was feared in the playground, even if he did nothing to the other kids but get into friendly fights with Salamander and Ice Princess.

"Uhm, what do you mean?" Levy tilted her head to the side and retreated her hand. Embarrassment made her voice quake slightly. Had she sat on this kid's bench or something? She really didn't know if they had certain rules in Fairy Tail's playground that she wasn't aware of.

"Are ya dumb or something?" He quirked his eyebrow and crossed his arms over his tiny chest.

Gajeel had never been someone of nice words and his remarks would get him in trouble from time to time. He knew the way to the principal's office by memory now, but it was just the way he talked and how the other kids couldn't take any harsh comments before running to the teacher snitching on him. So, when the words left his mouth, a tiny part of him flinched as he could clearly picture the girl tearing up and telling on him with one of the teachers about him being an ass.

He clearly didn't expect how she reacted though.

"Hey! That's rude!" She took a step forward, poking him in the chest with her delicate finger. "You shouldn't be saying such mean things! Apologize. Now." Her face was pulled down in a frown but her chocolate milk eyes blazed with something Gajeel couldn't understand.

He uncrossed his arms and took a step back. What was it with this girl? She puffed out her cheeks and placed her hands on her tiny hips, with her book laying on the bench next to her. Though she was shorter than Gajeel, he felt somehow intimidated by her.

 _What da-?! Who is this shrimp?!_

The fence rattled once again by a stray shot. The noise was enough to bring back Gajeel from his confusion and… admiration? He shook his head and a frown returned to his face.

"Reading here, _really_? Next to the two worst soccer players in the world?" Gajeel pointedly ignored Natsu's offended remark _Hey! I heard that Metalface!_ and continued to stare down at Levy. "Yer just asking for yer death here."

Realization dawned on her as she looked from the soccer court and then back to Gajeel. "Oh." She wrung her hands in nervousness, her voice coming out small. "Oh, I had no- "

"HEY! WATCH OUT!"

Her sentence was cut short by Natsu's loud yell and she turned around in time to see a soccer ball coming her way at full speed. She instinctively brought her hands up to cover her face but before the ball could hit her, Gajeel's quick reflexes kicked in and he punched the ball off course. It bounced off a nearby tree and finally stopped a few feet from the soccer court.

Levy opened her eyes slowly and lowered her hands. Gajeel stood there with his arm extended, looking intently at the ball as if making sure it wasn't going to come after them again. When his red eyes met hers, she noticed he was breathing heavily, agitated by the whole ordeal.

"You okay?" His voice was low, as if he feared he would scare her more. Levy nodded. "See?! I told you it was dumb to be here!" His voice rose a bit but though his remark was reprimanding, she could sense his concern for her.

"I-I didn't know." She squeaked and hurriedly grabbed her book. She pointedly looked to the ground, escaping his gaze as embarrassment made her cheeks turn pink.

Gajeel sighed, releasing the tension in his small body. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her after him and away from the soccer court. She made no effort to resist him until they were halfway through the playground.

"W-wait." She stopped her walking and though Gajeel could have still pulled her to keep moving, he complied with her demand and released her. He turned to her, noticing how she held her book tightly to her chest again.

"What?"

"Uhm." She tugged her hair behind her ear before meeting his gaze with a sheepish smile. "I don't know your name yet."

Oh, right. He had forgotten about that.

"I'm Gajeel." He offered and to his confusion she seemed to perk up at this.

"It's nice to meet you, Gajeel!" she chirped. "Ah, and thank you for saving me. I… I hope we can become great friends!" And then she smiled, all white teeth and rosy cheeks.

"A-ah." Gajeel nodded and quickly grabbed her hand to keep moving to the other side of the playground. She faintly noticed the redness on the tip of his ears but thought it was because of the sunny weather.

Gajeel pointedly ignored the tingling sensation of his hand holding tightly to hers. But he made a note in his mind to ask his old man about the fluttering in his tummy and the rapid beating of his heart. Maybe he caught something and was getting sick?

Before the ring of the bell announced the end of playtime, Gajeel also noted to ask his father about the colour of Levy's eyes. Because now that he paid close attention to her, he could see golden sprinkles in her gaze. And Gajeel was pretty sure chocolate milk didn't look as nice and sweet as her eyes did.

* * *

 **A/N** : Wasn't this the sweetest? Squeeee! I loved to write them as kids! Gajeel is too cute for this world, even when he acts all tough and strong. I hope you enjoyed this fic! Let me know your thoughts on it :D

 **WTF (Where's The Food?)**


End file.
